Cherry Blossoms
by cherryflowerblossoms
Summary: Oneshots all centered around Sakura. Some will be no pairing. Most will have various pairings. SakuSai, GaaSaku, KibaSaku, SasuSaku, ShikaSaku, some Kakasaku, and more. Enjoy! Rated T for now, mostly cause I'm cautious and, also, prone to use Adult language occasionally. (* - *)
1. Reasons

**Do Not Own. :(**

Here is a short one-shot that popped into my head thanks to an Anon prompt on my Sakura RP blog on Tumblr: cherryflowerblossoms, incase you wanted to know. Really loved it. And wanted to share.

* * *

><p><span><strong>The Reason to Anger Sakura<strong>

* * *

><p>"A little to the left."<p>

Sakura shifted slightly as he asked.

"Lean to the right."

Again, she adjusted.

"Now tilt to the left."

Huffing, she did as directed.

"Hmn… yes, turn to the left just a hair."

Throwing her hands up, Sakura sent the drape wrapped around her fluttering to the ground, "Sai, you have literally been making me shift back and forth into the same position for 30 minutes!"

The paint-speckled Sai peered around his canvas with his grin plastered to his face, "I know. It was that glimmer in your eyes and the flush of your cheeks that occurs when you are angry that I wanted to capture."

Blinking at the canvas before her, Sakura's jaw dropped, "th- that's me?"

Sai just continued to put away his paints, "why do you think that all of Team Kakashi is always trying to 'push your buttons', is the saying I believe." He thought for a moment before nodding to himself and going about his clean-up, leaving Sakura staring at her portrait dumbfounded.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go!<strong>

**Hope you guys enjoyed it!**


	2. Stay

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any characters, plot lines, or places therein. I just play with them for the sake of entertainment. This is a fanfiction.**

_Author's Note: This is off of my Sakura roleplay tumblr blog, cherryflowerblossoms. I wanted to share this oneshot that took place after an Anon sent me a line from Gaara. This is GaaSaku._

* * *

><p>"Stay."<p>

Eyeing the hand clasped around her own, she sighed, "I can't. I am a ninja of Konoha, and I have to return. You know this." She shut her eyes against the hurt as the young Kazekage pulled her to his chest wordlessly. No words were needed. They both knew that it was doomed from the start. If it wasn't for Kankuro's being poisoned by his own puppet during training, she wouldn't have been here in Suna for as long as she had. Still, over the months, they had grown closer as he stayed up late with her pouring over books and scrolls.

First, she was to come home after an antidote was found, but she had decided to extend it to make sure there weren't any side effects, even though the trials had not produced one. Then, it was to oversee his rehab as he rebuilt his muscle mass that had been injured so badly by the poison. Then, she found another reason. And another.

Until, she couldn't find any other reason beside the one in her heart.

When Tsunade sent a message to inform her that her skills were needed back in Konoha to help with a Flu virus hitting the elderly and young, she knew she had to return.

Still, she clutched her arms around Gaara's form - it didn't make it any easier to leave. After all, such a huge piece of her heart would stay behind.

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it. Short &amp; sweet. :3<strong>


	3. From Afar

**Disclaimer: Fanifiction is fan-fiction.**

_Author's note: Another short one shot from my RP Sakura blog. This is Kiba x Sakura._

* * *

><p>"I've loved you from afar."<p>

Sakura was at a loss for words. Never had she even considered that Kiba might like her, let alone love her.

She opened her mouth to speak but no words could come out. Studying his face, she was amazed at how strongly he had confided his feelings. There he stood facing her fully, not stiff or shaking. He was as he always was, always had been. Confident, but without a need to be cocky like some were.

'Was this what it meant to be an alpha?' She wondered thinking back to he class about Ninja and ninkin. She blushed. He was handsome. Anyone with eyes could see that.

She wanted to ask why her, why now, …just why? But looking at him again, she knew there was no need to question it. So instead, she took his hand, and as he squeezed it gently, she knew that was enough.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it!<strong>


	4. Snack

**Disclaimer: Fanifiction is fan-fiction...ie I don't own Naruto... sadly.**

Auhtor's Note: This is from my RP blog, again. This is a non-pairing, but Shika and Choji are super cute in it. :3

* * *

><p><strong>Snack<strong>

* * *

><p>"I didn't know," Shikamaru sighed.<p>

She watched sadly as Choji ate the last bite of her special strawberry cupcakes. "It clearly said, 'Do Not Eat! Sakura's snack!'"

Rolling his eyes to the ceiling, Shikamaru shrugged, "Troublesome…Ino said she had something in the fridge for us."

Yanking out a purple Tupperware container from the fridge, Sakura waved it about, "it's a fried tofu pasta salad! Not my cupcake!"

Choji shuddered, "tofu is nasty."

"Troublesome," Shikamaru sighed before taking the container, "I guess I'll eat this so I can answer honestly when she asks how it was."

As they left the break room, Sakura cleaned out her cupcake shaped Tupperware container… her poor cupcake…

* * *

><p><strong>Just for laughs :P<strong>


	5. Kakashi Tries

**Disclaimer: This makes me sad. Do not own. :(**

_Author's note: From my RP blog, it was a one sentence thing and I expanded it a bit. :3 Kakasaku. 3_

* * *

><p><strong>In Which Kakashi Tries<strong>

* * *

><p>"Tomorrow, I'll be 30."<p>

His exposed, sad puppy eye had no effect. "If this is some tactic to get me to feel sorry for you, it won't work,"she handed him the steamer, "they are your dogs. You brought them in my house. You clean their muddy paw prints." Smirking as he slouched and sulked past her steamer in hand, Sakura kissed his cheek, "Happy birthday Kakashi," her soft tone filled with affection sent shivers down the Copy Nin's spine.

She pretended not to notice his grin as he cleaned.

* * *

><p><strong>Kakasaku for you. :3<strong>


	6. Last Bite

**Disclaimer: Do not own.**

_Author's note: NaruSaku._

* * *

><p><strong>Last Bite<strong>

* * *

><p>"You- you can have my last bite, Sakura-chan," Naruto said.<p>

Bewildered, Sakura's eyes watered up. "Naruto, that is the sweetest thing you could've ever said." And it was true. Naruto shared his ramen with no one. There was no clearer way for him to express how much he truly did love her. Taking the bite, she fed it to him instead, "I feel better now. Thanks for cheering me up."

* * *

><p><strong>So cute :3<strong>


	7. Just Happy

**Disclaimer: If I owned, Kakasaku would reign.**

_Author's note: a little drabble post Managa #699. In my head, #700 never happened. :P_

* * *

><p><strong>Just Happy<strong>

* * *

><p>"But, you were supposed to wait for me!"<p>

"Wait for you? When did I agree to that?" the pinkette sighed exasperatedly.

"But-"

"Look, it has been 2 years. You never said you wanted to be with me. What did you expect?" her teeth ground together as she tried to contain her anger. They were in the middle of the village and she had been having such a good day.

"But, I said see you soon!"

"2 years isn't soon," her brow twitched, "and I don't recall saying I'd be waiting."

"But, you love me!"

"In the way that I also love Naruto, Sai and Yamato -as teammates, as brothers even," her fists clenched. Really this was getting ridiculous.

"But- but, I poked your forehead!"

"What does that have to do with anything!?" she yelled taking a step forward.

"But, he is _old_."

Something snapped, a blur of pink, red, black and fury closed the distance between the two. Villagers who had been watching the drama unfold scattered in the market as a loud, "Shannaro!" sounded across the busy space.

She stood looming over the befuddled Uchiha, "After everything you've done, you should be happy that I still love you as a teammate, you entitled little shit. And he is ten times the ninja and the man that you will ever hope to be. You'd do best to remember who taught as all the importance of never leaving a teammate behind; its part of the reason Naruto and I never gave up on your moody ass!" With a humph, she straightened out her sweater and her hair, "until you learn some respect and humility, I think its best you steer clear of us."

Turning her back to the groaning heap of Uchiha, with villagers scrambling to look like they hadn't been watching everything unfold, Sakura walked back over to her fiance.

He tucked her small hand into the crook of his arm with a twinkle in his gray eyes.

Noticing the look in his eyes, she looked up sheepishly, "what?"

His grin widened with a chuckle as they continued on their way, "Nothing," he gave their intertwined hands a gentle squeeze. After everything he was finally not alone anymore. He glanced at his mother's ring on her finger and felt his heart clench, "Just happy," he replied with a grin hidden behind his mask.

* * *

><p><strong>In my headcannon, this is what happens once Sasuke returns from doing whatever the hell he goes off to do at the end of #699. Sakura continues on with life. Kakashi has always been there and once Sasuke leaves again he finally asks her out. The rest is history. :3<strong>


	8. Devotion

**Disclaimer: Do not own :(**

_Author's note: This is post Manga #700. My take on what goes down. Sarada is 8 years old here. Sakura is 26. Kakashi is 39._

* * *

><p><strong>Devotion<strong>

* * *

><p>Sakura leaned with her hip against the door frame watching her daughter's sleeping form, before shutting the door. She reentered her living room where the two occupants were in conversation.<p>

Ino perked up and smiled as she saw Sakura, her smile quickly turned soft when she saw her friend's torn face, "she will be fine with me and Sai." The blonde moved to fuss over Sakura's hair and outfit before she stepped back with a look of satisfaction, "you look beautiful Sakura."

"I _feel_ ridiculous," she tugged at the hem of her dress and silently wished she could be in her typical Medic gear. Slowly, she lifted her eyes in an out-of-character show of timidness, "Am I… am I doing the right thing?" her question meek.

A hand on her shoulder gave her a gentle squeeze, "you deserve to be happy too, Sakura."

She blinked at Sai's use of her actual name and his genuine smile. He was getting better and better at expressing his emotions since he and Ino had gotten married. She looked to her feet incased in civilian dressy flats, "I just don't want Sarada to feel like she will lose me too."

"Oh Sakura," Ino pulled her in for a tight hug, "she is old enough now. She understands why you and her father didn't work out. Besides, it is not like no one saw this coming." Ino smirked and waggled her eyebrows causing a smile to twitch at the corner of Sakura's mouth.

"You can't just not live your life. You stuck around too long with Teme as it was. It's been two years since then and even longer coming, if you ask me," Sai squeezed her shoulder again.

Sakura sighed and nodded, "I know. I know. It's just harder now, with Sarada. I tried to stick it out with Sasuke – I did. But, what we had was so dysfunctional. It couldn't last. I loved him so, but I had to let him go 'cause I know he'd never love me back. Such pain as this shouldn't have to be experienced. Even though I knew it was coming, I hoped that things would change when I became pregnant, but he still stayed gone. He missed her birth – her first time crawling and walking – her first time to throw a shuriken – her first day at the Academy. When I saw how hurt she was when all she'd get for her birthday was a card and some cash, I knew. But I'm still reeling from the loss, still a little bit delirious."

"Sasuke might have been gone, but there is one man who was there beside you every step of the way," Ino brushed a tear from Sakura's cheek and tutted about smearing her make-up.

"Really, Ugly, I'm supposed to be the one who is bad at understanding emotions," Sai teased and bumped her shoulder with his, "he has been in love with you for a long, long time."

Sakura's eyes snapped up to her teammates, "wh-?"

Ino scoffed, "really, forehead, why else would he have practically filled the role of Sarada's father? He even attended the Father-Daughter dance _and_ wore a tux when she asked him to."

"Bu-" Sakura was cut off by Sai.

"No, she is right. If nothing else, the way his eyes always follow you should have given it away," he shrugged as if this was all nothing.

But to Sakura… she clutched her hand to her chest, her heart racing as she finally saw the whole picture. Every morning Kakashi had showed up and cooked them dinner. Every time he had rocked Sarada to sleep as she cried for her Dad at night. Every time he had rocked Sakura in his arms while she cried for her always missing husband and told her that it was not her fault. Every time he dropped Sarada off at the Academy or picked her up. Every time since she got a divorce that he brought her lunch or her favorite chai tea. The nervous way he fumblingly asked her if she'd like to go see a movie in the Civilian part of town.

She brought a hand over her mouth as she gasped, "he- he-"

**Ding Dong**

The doorbell chime made all three jump a bit. Ino tidied up Sakura's makeup and Sai chuckled as he watched the girl fuss before he leaned to kiss the top of her head, "don't you think you've kept him waiting long enough?"

Sakura darted to the door, stumbling slightly on the way, before yanking the door open to face a rather startled Copy Nin.

He rubbed the back of his head with his eye-crinkled smile, "Yo." Upon opening his eyes and taking Sakura, his arm dropped and his breath left him in a whoosh, "Sakura, you look…" His voice trailed off as he took her in.

Blushing, Sakura tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "thank you, Kashi."

They stood there Kakashi staring slack jawed and Sakura blushing until Sai cleared his throat causing the Copy Nin to start. "Here, um, I grabbed these for you," he handed her a bouquet of white Edelweiss and red Tulips.

"Kashi, they're beautiful. Thank you."

After having put them in a vase and saying goodbye, Sakura and Kakashi headed out. Ino smiled and shook her head as she eyed the vase. "These aren't from a shop."

"Edelweiss is a rare flower from Lightening Country is it not," Sai asked his wife as he hugged her from behind.

The blonde nodded, "he's got it worse than we thought, I think."

"Red tulips for declaration of love and Edelweiss for…" he struggled to remember the rare flowers meaning.

"Devotion," she sighed with a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Sad, but cute. Kakashi is by her side through it all. Comforts her during her pregnancy and falls in love with her then. Sasuke stays gone roaming and doing whatever. Sakura desperately hopes that he will be there for their new baby, but he never is. Kakashi falls in love with little Sarada once she is born and even picks out her name (ever wonder why her name is related to produce like all of the Hatake's?).<strong>

**Sakura finally divorces him when Sarada is 6 after Sasuke had missed her Academy entry ceromony and Sarada had cried herself to sleep in Kakashi and Sakura's arms.**

**So this fic takes place two years after their divorce. Kakashi had been there at her side the whole time. :3**

**I love this headcannon. I may just make this a story... hmmmm...**


	9. Precious

**Disclaimer: Kishimoto owns. I do not. :(**

_Fluff inspired by a RP meme on TUMBLr: Your character walks into my muse's room, only to find them fast asleep and half-hanging off of their bed, the blankets twisted into a mess around them. How does your character react?_

* * *

><p><strong>Precious<strong>

* * *

><p>Making her way through her darkened apartment, Sakura left a trail of the various items on her person –a pack by the door, her Jonin vest over the back of the couch, boots down the hall, her red over shirt and shorts in front of her bedroom door. Sluggishly, she braced her foot on the edge of her bed and dropped her shuriken pouch to the floor with a loud thud before unwrapping her thigh bandages. She switched legs only to notice the figure sprawled out across her bed. She charged her fist with chakra only to let it disperse as she took in who it was.<p>

Laying diagonally with one leg and one arm –still clutching his orange little book- hanging off the bed, his other arm was pulled up so his hand draped across his exposed chest –and Kami has he always been that built. He was effectively only wearing his mask, pants and leg bindings… in her bed… Sakura blinked in shock and none too little awe until her eyes caught the bandages wrapped around his torso. She then noticed his struggled breathing.

Cursing herself for her ogling when he was obviously here for a reason, Sakura gently crawled up the bed to kneel beside him. 'Damn,' she frowned at the sight of blood that had begun to seep through the bandages. Grabbing her kunai from atop her side table, she carefully sliced up the center of the bandaging, thanking Kami Kakashi was asleep because she could feel the heat from her cheeks as her fingers brushed his exposed chest.

Her eyes widen at the very deep, very nasty, very serious stab wound on his lower ribs that he had obviously patched with a flap meaning his lung had been punctured. It was a miracle he hadn't drown in blood or had more trouble breathing; she cursed the stupid man in front of her as she quickly placed her healing chakra into the wound mending the lung and tears. He should've gone straight to a hospital. What if she hadn't finished her mission on time? What if she was a day later? He was lucky the hit hadn't broken a rib as well, but instead, had slipped between them. What would she have done if he hadn't been breathing once she finally got home? She was still mumbling curses when a hand brushed some wetness off her cheek. Her eyes snapped to a pair of matching gray ones.

He smiled solemnly at her, "Gomen, Sakura. I didn't mean to upset you. I didn't bleed on anything did I? These are nice sheets."

Having finished healing him, she flung herself across his chest, "Who cares about sheets, Kakashi!" She hugged him tightly, "your lung was punctured! You could've died!"

He had stiffened at the contact but relaxed once her shoulders began shaking. With a sigh, he gently combed his fingers through her hair, "Gomen, Sakura, Gomen. You fixed me though," he attempted to shush her, "I'm here. I'm fine."

The pinkette burrowed more into his side, "Kakashi, don't you realize how serious that was?!" She leaned over him meeting his gaze with beryl eyes flashing dangerously, "if you are ever that hurt, you have to promise to go to the hospital – to Tsunade at the least! Do you have any idea what it would do to Sasuke if something happened to you? He has taken to you like a brother since he got back. What about Naruto? You are like his older brother." Her voice lost its strength, "or to me? Do you have any idea what it would do to me?"

He had the decency to look sheepish, in truth, his heart was clenching. He never fully grasped how much his Team 7 really cared for him. "Kashi," she hiccuped brushing his hair out of his face in a way that made him unable to breathe. Did she know what she was doing? "You are the most precious person to me," his breathe really did hitch at that. Why was his heart aching so badly? As if catching her blunder, she hurriedly added, "to us," before blushing at her position and leaning back.

Warmth filled him at her accidental admittance. He smiled at how she shortened his name and the pretty way her blush matched her hair. Sitting up careful to mask his grimace, he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "I'm sorry I scared you. I promise it won't happen again."

The pinkette nodded before helping him to lay back and fussing at the pillows position and discarding his solid bandages and pulling a sleep shirt over her bindings and boy shorts. Once she was done he lifted his hand in silent offering, after all it was very late and he wasn't going to take over her bed and have her sleep on the couch of her own home. Smiling contently as the pinkette snuggled into his side, he pulled her flush against him causing her arm and leg to drape across him. Rubbing her arm with his thumb, he placed a kiss to her head once her breathing evened out and breathed in her scent, "you are my most precious person too."

* * *

><p><strong>Oh the fluff. In this, obviously SasuSaku didn't happen. Team 7 became closer though. And Kakashi and Sakura developed feelings. This is the first time since the war ended that he has been injured that badly. You know what they say, you don't know what you have til its gone. The thought that she could lose him makes her break.<strong>


	10. Politics

**Do not own. -sads- TnT**

_Author's note: This is for Mewrlise who requested a little fic about Sakura and Chojuro. Thanks for your review. I hope this is what you were looking for. :3_

_AN2: Please anyone feel free to shoot me requests. I love getting them!_

* * *

><p><strong>Politics<strong>

* * *

><p>Politics. If there was one thing Sakura hated more than anything else, it was politics.<p>

Politics started wars. It caused villages to attack its own clans – massacring whole families. It meant paperwork, and long meetings, and acting civil when everyone knew that the people giving curt nods absolutely hated each other. Politics hurt economies and sent children to war. And currently, it was to blame for the ridiculous excuse for a dress that Tsunade-sama had squeezed her into.

_..::Flashback::.._

"_But, why me?! There are other kunochi here who are way more," the baffled pinkette gestured to her curvy figure, "qualified for this sort of mission."_

_Tsunade pinched the bridge of her nose, "trust me, Sakura. I am aware. Your specialty doesn't lie in seduction." She sighed before turning to face her nervous apprentice. "However, Mei assured me that this is not that kind of mission. This is political. After everything, it is important for the Five nations to be seen intermingling in a friendly way. This galla will have the top politicans from each of the Five Hidden Villages as well as from surrounding villages and nations. Mei has suggested, and I agree that sending you to be seen on the arm f the new Mizukage is needed. Besides you've both met before, so it wont be awkward." Her tone final, she added firmly, "this is non-negotiable."_

With a frown, Sakura tugged the hem of her dress down again as she scanned the room for her date. The looks some of these men were giving her was making her skin crawl.

"Sorry, it took so long," a male voice said from over her shoulder before a hand appeared with a champagne glass, "I was swarmed by a group of young Feudal Lords."

"Chojuro-san," her shoulders relaxed as the leering faces finally turned away, "thank you." His face flushed slightly before he averted his gaze.

The pinkette sighed as she continued to sip from her glass. These things were good for something free drinks. A deep pitched chuckle sounded from beside her. Green eyes flashed to meet his amused gaze.

Chojuro offered a small smile, "I don't much care for these things either."

Eyes widening, she rushed to explain, "oh no, its not that! I- I just-"

The hand on her shoulder silenced her embarrassed babble, "blame politics," his smile was wider, more genuine causing her to smile back. After a moment of gazing at one another, Chojuro cleared his throat, "Hm, what do you say we take a turn around the dance floor. If we look preoccupied, maybe we won't have to listen to anymore mindless chatter?"

Sakura sighed in relief, "that sounds like a wonderful idea." Taking the offered hand, she was lead out to the center of the floor. As Chojuro began to graceful move her about the floor, the tension melted away and she found herself actually enjoying dancing. Looking around at all the twirling pairs, she felt a bit like a princess in her evening gown; the sheer fabric trailing from above her knees flittered behind her as he guided her gracefully about.

As her eye caught his again, she blushed as she caught him watching her with that small smile again. It was then she became aware of how close they were, with his hand firmly but gently placed on her lower back and her hand grasped in his own. Her stomach fluttered as his thumb grazed the back of her hand ever so slightly.

"How strange," his deep voice startled her slightly.

"Hm?" she asked still trying to figure out why she found his lips so fascinating as they formed his words.

"I find myself starting to not mind politics so much anymore."

She blinked, her brows furrowing as she tried to focus on his words and not how his lips looked soft and – were they closer? And his smirk really made him look rather dashing. And oh! She caught his gaze again. Their faces had inched closer, his breath fanning softly across her face. Slowly, she smiled back, "funny, I was just thinking the same thing."

* * *

><p><strong>Not super familiar with writing Chojuro, but I tried to keep him as in character as I could. His shyness is really cute, I think. :3<strong>


End file.
